Moments Like This
by Kenziek
Summary: Fifteen years ago, Monica Quartermaine thought she had lost her youngest son forever. Then, Jason was in a car accident that left him comatose. What happens when he wakes up as Jason Quartermaine & rebuilds a life with a pregnant Sam & the Quartermaines?


**Moments like This**

Monica slowly walked down the stairs of her house, when she heard the sounds coming from the other room, her heart grew. She had never imagined that this house would ever be crawling with people again. The constant sounds of bickering and disagreement somehow brought a peace over her. The doctor sighed and opened the doors to her living room.

"Good morning Monica", bellowed Edward. "Morning", Monica replied. Seeing her expecting daughter in-law sitting on the couch Monica asked, "Sam how are you feeling today?" Sam groaned, "The best I can be at the moment. I feel bigger than a house!" Jason placed a kiss on her cheek, reassuring her that she was still gorgeous to him. Tracy saw Jason's display of love and cringed. "You know, I never thought I would miss the emotionless Jason Morgan, but…Edward cut her off, "Nonsense! Tracy if you are unhappy with the living arrangements at my house, you can leave." Monica felt like a broken record, but she was not going to let that remark get by. "Edward, for the umpteenth time it is MY house, but uhm Tracy you the door is right over there." Edward looked at his watch and realized he was running late, not that he needed to be on time to his company, but he knew that Tracy's presence could only be causing unneeded stress to Sam. "Tracy, my dear, we have to get to the office! You wouldn't want Michael to get ahead of you", Edward laughed to himself as he kissed Sam and Monica on their cheeks and headed out the door.

Monica didn't have to be to the hospital until later that day, so she decided to spend some time with Sam. Jason had already left for work. "Monica, did you see the new crib in the nursery?" "No, I haven't, but I would love to!" Sam tried to ease off the couch, but she couldn't quite get the oomph that was needed. Monica grabbed her hands and pulled her up. "Thanks", Sam uttered. "I cannot wait to see my feet again! Can you believe Jason wouldn't paint my toe nails?" Monica laughed as she walked up the stairs. "For some reason I believe it."

"Okay, okay here we go", Sam said excitedly as she opened the door to a beautiful, girly nursery. Monica gasped, "Oh Sam, it's perfect!" She was in awe of her son's talent. "This is lovely!" The room was a light shade of pink with a white crib and changing table along with a rocker that held a gorgeous lace pillow and brown teddy bear. The crib was decorated with a handmade pink quilt to match the pieces of lace along the bottom of the crib. Then her eyes filled with tears when she noticed three pictures above the head of the crib. "Lila, Emily, Alan", her voice quivered, "They're all watching over her." Sam put her arm around Monica's shoulder pulling her closer, "That's why Jason put them there." "He wants our little girl to be aware of her great grandma, grandpa, and aunt that were so important in his life." Monica dragged her fingers under her eyes, wiping away a few tears that managed to escape. "Sam, I can't thank you enough for bringing back my son and giving me a granddaughter."

Later that afternoon, Sam met Jason at the hospital for her doctor's appointment. "Mrs. McCall?" Sam and Jason hurried over with excitement to the nurse. "Dr. Lee will see you now." "Thank you", they both replied. Jason held Sam's hand as she waddled her way into Dr. Lee's office. "Sam, Jason. Nice to see you! How are you feeling Sam, any changes? "Well Monica noticed today that I've dropped, and I've been having some cramps." Sam hadn't thought it necessary to tell Jason about the few cramps she had, so this came as a shock to Jason, "You have? Why didn't you tell me?" Dr. Lee saw the panic in Jason's eyes and replied, "That's normal. The cramps were probably braxton hicks contractions. They're just Sam's body's way of preparing for the real thing." "Now Sam, why don't you lie back, and we can do an exam and an ultrasound?" The appointment went well, and Sam and Jason were on their way home for dinner.

Edward sat at the head of the table. Tracy was seated between Monica and Edward incase someone needed to play referee. Jason and Sam sat side by side. "Soon we'll have a highchair at this table", Edward proudly announced. "And a silver spoon", Tracy mimicked. Monica decided to change the subject. "Sam, how was your appointment today?" Sam swallowed the food in her mouth and replied, "It went well! Dr. Lee said she could come any day now!" "Jason, where did you put the ultrasound pictures?" "Oh, hold on", he said as he fumbled in his back pocket for his wallet. He found the black and white 3-D photograph of his little girl and laid it on the table. Monica snatched it up. "Monica, share with the rest of us!", Edward demanded. Monica took her time looking at the little squished up face in the picture. "She's already precious! I cannot wait to have her in my arms!" Edward and Tracy were the next viewers and even a smile appeared on Tracy's face, as she saw her great niece. The rest of the evening was filled with chatter that always led back to the baby to be. Alice walked into the room caring a chocolate pie. She addressed the family, "Cook and I are planning an extra special dinner tomorrow!" Monica thought about the date, and then her heart sank. It was Lila's birthday. Edward held Tracy's hand, and Monica was shocked when Tracy reached out for her hand. They shared their favorite memories about Lila for the rest of the night until everyone turned into bed.

The morning was somewhat solemn in the Quartermaine household. Sam, Monica, and Tracy were all enjoying their breakfasts, when Edward and Jason walked inside the house. "And where have you handsome men been this morning?", Sam questioned. Then Edward and Jason presented the women with roses. Tracy accepted hers from Edward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Mother's roses", she stated as she took a deep breath inhaling the smell of the roses. Edward then passed a rose to Monica who graciously gave him a hug. Jason was the last, and he kissed Sam's protruding belly and then her lips as he handed her the rose. This little gesture seemed to make the day a little easier.

Everyone had busy days. Edward, Tracy, and Jason worked at ELQ, Monica had several patients at the hospital, and Sam spent the day packing her hospital bags and buying a few more unnecessary baby clothes. Everyone was grateful to have distractions on this difficult day, but then they were all home to celebrate Lila's birthday.

The family took their usual seats at the table. Sam felt a strange twinge in her lower abdomen, but she brushed it off as practice labor. Edward talked about how proud Lila was of everyone at the table and how excited she would have been to have another great grandchild. When it came time for dessert there was a knock on the door. Alice answered it and to her surprise Michael was at the door. "I know it would have been Lila's birthday, and I was wondering…do you think the Q's would mind me stopping by?" "No, no of course not! You're just in time for dessert!" Alice announced that there was a special visitor, and then Michael appeared. "Michael, what a nice surprise! How are you?" "Grandma, it's good to see you! I'm good. I heard a lot of stories from Edward today about Lila, so I thought it might be okay if I stopped by. Tracy if you're uncomfortable with me being here…I know things are tense at work between us?" Tracy didn't scoff or roll her eyes. Instead she said, "My mother would have wanted you here. This is where you belong. Please join us." Monica sighed. She was in heaven. Her family was back. Alice walked into the room with a beautiful birthday cake decorated with red roses. She began to cut the cake, when Sam felt a sharp pain ripple across her stomach and back. She tried to suppress a moan, but it didn't work. All eyes were on her. Jason jumped up, "Sam, are you okay? What is it? Is it the baby?" She closed her eyes and slowly nodded her head. "Okay let's go!" "Jason, hang on. That was my first real contraction." Monica took Jason's seat and felt around Sam's abdomen. Then Sam took a deep breath and felt a gush of water. "Oh my God…my w-water broke!" Monica rubbed her back trying to keep her calm. "Sweetie it's okay. Jason go upstairs and grab her bag. Alice will drive us to the hospital. Sam, you just sit here and try and stay calm." "Wait! Tracy demanded, "Your water broke on my newly imported chairs?" Edward shot back at her, "Tracy, dear, your water broke on Jenny's couch!" Jason returned down the stairs dragging Sam's luggage behind him. "Aahh, oh oh no!", Sam gasped. Monica tried to ease her pain, "Sam take deep breaths. Remember your Lamaze. That's it!" Monica helped Sam up, one arm holding Sam's hand and the other supporting her lower back.

The Quartermaines arrived at the hospital in true Quartermaine fashion. Edward was bellowing at the nurses to take care of his granddaughter and great-granddaughter. The somewhat annoyed nurse brought over a wheelchair for Sam to ride in. "Okay, who's coming with us?" Sam lightly punched Jason. "Oh me! Sam I really think my mom should come! She's been through this before." Sam agreed. She probably would have agreed to Carly being in the room at this point. The group made their way into a nice hospital room with a bed and several monitors. Jason and Monica helped Sam into a hospital gown. "I hate these gowns! The whole hospital does not need to see my ass." Monica laughed and explained that she felt the same way. "At least you don't have to work with the people who saw your behind!" They laughed. A few hours later, Sam was trying her best not to scream in pain. "It's okay Sam. It'll be over soon just hang on. Okay, worst is over!", Monica replied her eyes on the monitor. Sam was clutching Monica and Jason's hands for dear life. It made Jason sick to see her in any pain. "I wish I could do this for you, Sam." "I wish YOU could do this for me too", she yelled. Then Edward appeared in the doorway with Michael and Tracy following behind. "The baby hasn't been born yet?" "Daddy does it look like the baby is here yet?", Tracy asked. "Well it sure is taking its sweet time!" Sam had another contraction," You're not helping!" Jason wiped her brow, "Just take deep breaths. You've got this Sam." "Michael, honey, do you need to sit down?", Monica asked seeing that he was looking nauseous. "Umm, I just…Sam can I GO and get you anything?" "Ice chips would be great!" Michael practically ran out of the room. "Wimp!", Tracy responded.

Jason was practically hovering over Sam. "Jason, why don't you go for a walk? Get a cup of coffee." "I don't want to leave you!" Monica noticed that she wanted some space from Jason. "Jason, go down to the cafeteria and get a coffee. Sam is fine! I'll stay with her. They finally got him out of the room. "Monica, I don't know what I would do without you." Sam felt a stinging in her spine, and then her muscles tightened in her belly. "Oh my God. Ah! Help me, help me, help me!" Sam lunged forward leaning against Monica's body. Monica rubbed her back. "Here does this help?", she questioned? Her voice shaking, "yes". Then Sam's eyes filled with tears. "I can't do this, Monica!" "I'm trying to be strong for Jason, but I just…what if I go through all of this, and I loose her?" "Hey, hey. Sam, I know that you are going to have a gorgeous baby girl who has the best parents that she could ever ask for." This somewhat reassured Sam. Dr.

Lee walked into the room. Should we see how far you've progressed?" "I can go if you're not comfortable Sam." "No, Monica please stay! I need you," Monica wasn't sure if she would ever here another person say that they needed her. It was nice to hear. As Dr. Lee performed the exam, Sam's grip tightened on her mother-in-law's hand, and Monica brushed the sweaty hair out of Sam face. "Uh oh", said Dr. Lee. "What?" "You're almost fully dilated! We need to find the daddy!" While a few nurses went on a search for Jason, Sam was talking to her baby, trying to get it to wait for daddy to come back.

"Monica, I have to push!" "Hold on! Don't push just pant." Sam mimicked Monica's breathing, but soon she was screaming through another contraction. Jason and Dr. Lee entered the room with a few nurses. "Where the hell have you been?" "You told me to leave!" "Ooohh Jason! Hold my hand! Hold my hand dammit!" "Sam?", doctor Lee questioned. "Your baby is crowning…bear down on the next contraction. This process went on for another 45 minutes. Monica and Jason each had one arm under Sam's legs pulling them up to her chest and holding her hand. Their other arm was around Sam's back pulling her up to give her leverage to push. "Good…good Sam!" "Alright one more.", Dr. Lee encouraged. "I can't!" "Yes you can!", Monica and Jason replied. "Bear down, Sam!" One last ear piercing scream was heard, as Sam pushed the rest of the baby out of her body. "Is she okay?" Dr. Lee proudly held up a perfectly healthy baby girl to Sam, Jason, and Monica. "She's beautiful!" Jason was in awe of his wife and daughter. Monica kissed Sam's forehead as Jason cut the cord. "Here she is! Take her mommy!" Sam lifted the squirming baby onto her chest and began to cry. "She's perfect! Hi baby girl, I'm your mommy, and there's your daddy and grandma Monica. I couldn't have brought you into the world without them. Soon the baby was cleaned and wrapped in a pink blanket with a little pink hat. "Monica, do you want to hold her?" "Of course," Monica answered her arms wide open. The baby let out a small whimper. "Oh, oh my goodness…hi sweetheart. Hi, I'm your grandma! I love you so much. I will always be there for you. For anything…whatever you ever need." Monica sat down in the rocking chair and very slowly rocked and cradled her new granddaughter. Her heart was filled with love. She had lost so much, and this is the most precious gift she could have ever asked for.

Edward, Tracy, and Michael also gathered in the room. Edward proudly held his granddaughter and presented Sam with a beautiful bouquet of roses. "Listen, little one you share a special birthday with another very special lady. Your great-grandmother's birthday was today, and she would have been so proud to see your daddy and mommy with a sweet baby girl." "Does she have a name?", Tracy asked. "You tell them Jason!" "This is Gracie Monica Quartermaine Morgan." "Jason!" Monica made her way over to Jason and gave him a huge hug. In that moment she remembered the little boy she didn't want anything to do with, the teenage boy she loved, and the adult that wanted nothing to do with her, and now her son who was back in her life. But seeing everyone huddled over Sam holding her precious baby, Monica realized that nothing else mattered more than moments like this.


End file.
